My Girl's ExBoyfriend by Relient K
by Bobbyjohn
Summary: My take on a Likayla pairing with mild Oliver/Sarah,Miley/Jake Ryan


This is mostly Likayla story written to the song _My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend with mild Oliver/Sarah and Miley/Jake Ryan_

**Lilly's P.o.v**

_**When he was seeing her**_

_**You could see he had his doubts**_

_**Now he's missing her because**_

_**You no she's missing out.**_

*Flashback*

_I watched as they walked by the shack, holding hands; she was laugh at something he said. "It was probably something stupid" I mumbled but Miley heard" Lilly get over her is she worth it?" "But miles look at his face every time she turns around he has that 'should I be dating her' face! She deserves someone who knows what they want!" *End of Flash back*_

_**Now it's haunting him**_

_**The memorizes like a ghost**_

_**And he's so terrified**_

_**Cause no one even comes close**_

_*****__Flashback time!*_

"_So…..how'd it go with Sarah?" I said "I don't want to talk about it." "Come on Ollie!" "She's nice and all but…" "She's not Mikalya; you look at her and all you see is Mikalya she's always there" "Yeah! How'd you know?" "Lucky guess" and maybe cause I'm completely in love with her._

_*Annnd..Cut*_

_**He's the guy that you feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_*Cue Flashback__*****_

"_You did what?!" please tell me he didn't say what I thought he said." I broke up with her Lils…" "Why?" "I just felt like I needed more and…I almost cheated on her Lilly! I'm such a jack ass!" "Ya you are Ollie…Hey turn around for a minute." He turned so he was facing me instead of the wall. Then __**BAM!**__ Right in the jaw! "Don't you ever __**EVER **__even so much as think of doing that to her again! And I left a shocked, terrified Ollie on the floor in our loft.* Lights! Camera! Annnd scene!*_

_**So then, along comes me,**_

_**This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)**_

_**Who would believe my life**_

_**Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)**_

_**Two years ago **_

_**He left all that to breathe (left all that to breathe)**_

_**Who would have known **_

_**It would be everything I need**_

_*3 2 1 FLASHBACK*_

**2 years later-**

_I now live with Mikalya, no; she doesn't know how I feel. But I do plan on telling. Ollie and I patched things up; but I honestly cant live with him any more. And I couldn't live with Miley because of Jake. "Ugh! I have to tell her I have to tell Mickey how I really feel. I have to tell her I love her." "Y-you l-love me?" Omg! "Wow uh...Um...yeah I do…." "……." "Mickey I'll go pack up my stuff its fine if you don't wanna see me to be your roomie anymore." I said "No, Your my Lilly-Pad! Don't go I love you to!" she threw her arms around me to stop me from moving. "Mickey…I don't want you to say it because you feel obligated to." "No, I do. I was just afraid you didn't feel the same..." *End of flashback*_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for **_

_**He had the world but thought he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me**_

_**She and I settled down you can bet**_

_**That he is going to have to settle for less**_

_**He's someone that I would hate to be**_

_**I got the girl he's left with just the memory**_

_**He's a guy that you should feel sorry for**_

_**He had the world but thought that he wanted more**_

_**I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then**_

_**I owe it all to my girl's ex-Boyfriend**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I would still be searching**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**I wouldn't know my best friend **_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be able to see**_

_**If it wasn't for him**_

_**He would be as happy as me.**_

**Present-day 3:15am**

_I was sitting on the counter thinking about how we got to this point then I hear " Baby?" said a very sleepy Mikalya " I'm over here babe." She walks over to me with a puzzled look on her face." I couldn't sleep, and I didn't want to wake you." I said calmly "I turned to snuggle with you and you weren't there." She said with a pout "I'm sorry baby come closer." I kissed her on the forehead. "You okay now?" I asked with a smirk "no go lower." I bent my head down and started to kiss and suck on her pulse point ( her weak spot) *gasp* " I didn't mean th- Ahh" I sucked harder and picked her up, took her to our room and said sorry until 10am._

**END hope you liked it review please!**


End file.
